All Part of the Plan
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: Society said there was something wrong with him. Well, he thought there was something wrong with society. Dark AkuRoku


Summary: Society said there was something wrong with him. Well, he thought there was something wrong with society. Dark [AkuRoku]

My new take on DK. I hope you all like it and will give it a try. I'm sorry if you preferred my other one, but I didn't really like how it was turning out. So, here we go again. I'll be following the movie a bit more than before.

**Note:** Please vote on my profile! I have a poll, and it's about this story. ^^ Thanks!

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

He didn't have some sort of sob story. Not like the other people in here. No, his life was pretty well off, actually; he just had a sudden realization. An epiphany, if you will, when he was seventeen and his father had cut his mother into tiny pieces and then cut the corners of his mouth.

Although...maybe that's what people decribed as a 'sob story'. Or maybe it was when his wife, the gorgeous, little _**slut**_, had gotten pregnant with someone else's baby and then got herself, and the baby, killed by the mafia. He hadn't cared that the baby wasn't his, he actually wanted to be a father. But looking back, those thoughts and feelings seemed worthless.

"Mr. Sinclair," Dr. Whatever-Her-Name-Was was frowning at him, obviously having been trying to get his attention for however long. "Mr. Sinclair, why do you think you hate people so much?"

Axel snickered. "But Doc, I don't hate people! I think they need to loosen up a bit."

"...And that's why you blew up the Destiny Islands National Bank? To loosen them up?" she repeated, looking bewildered.

_'Is bewildered a word? I'll have to check up on that...seems kinda iffy,'_

"Mr. Sinclair!"

"You shouldn't yell at your patients, that's not a way to get them to trust you." the red head chided, shaking his head. "No wonder you can't help anyone here."

She looked flustered, glaring at him. _'Man, what a stiff. Kinda makes me miss my old nursey person...Oh well, I won't have to worry about it for long. I'll be out of here soon,'_ he thought. So he sat through the rest of the 'therapy' lesson somewhat quietly, making comments every now and again just to help the new girl out.

When she finally snapped and sent him back to his cell, he laughed the whole way back. Other patients flinched away from him, and there were some he recognized from newspapers when he had been out.

Such was the life in Arkham Asylum.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas quietly sort through files, putting them all into order in his new office. He was happy to have the job as the new DA, he really was, but it seemed there were a lot of doubters. Of him, of justice, of anything that wasn't corrupt in this city.

He had heard rumors, sneers about him in the Police Station. And though Squall "Leon" Leonhart had tried to put a stop to the childish acts, there wasn't anything he could do. People just didn't trust him, even though he had been elected to this job. Justice was just a noble trait in a story to these people.

"I see you're setting in."

Roxas looked up, smiling when he saw that it was his older brother, and assistant, Ventus. "Needed something to distract me..."

Ventus winced slightly, looking embarrassed. "Yeah, I heard...Well, are you going to get started right away?"

"Of course." the younger blond sibling muttered. "Call me Two-Face, those bastards, I don't see them working their asses off..."

"Oh, I just remembered." Ventus kneeled beside his brother, helping him sort the files. "Mr. Riku Unmei has come to see you along with your good friend, Kairi Hime. I told them to wait for you to get ready."

Roxas almost dropped what he was holding. "R-Riku Unmei?! The Billionaire?? Why is he here? And how did Kairi know where I was so fast?"

"Roxas, she's a lawyer too. She pays attention. And Riku likes to help out the police station and attorney's office since he's such a good friend to Kairi. Don't piss him off, we kinda need him."

Roxas frowned, but didn't say anything else on the matter. "Alright...send them in..."

He had read about Riku a lot in the news papers. He was a playboy, and he was probably the most powerful man around. And Kairi he had met while trying to get elected for this job. She was a very good friend, and she had helped him a lot.

"Roxas!" Kairi greeted as she came into the room, grinning and pulling him into a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Roxas. I know how badly you wanted this job."

"Thanks, Kairi." the blond said softly, smiling.

Kairi chuckled slightly before motioning to Riku. "This, is Riku Unmei. I've told you about him before. And don't let him fool you, he's actually not a _**total**_ bastard, he just likes to pretend."

Riku gave a half-smile, and Roxas nodded in greeting. Riku was tall, though more of a normal height. The blond was on the short side anyway. He noticed that Riku seemed to have rather bad eyesight, but tried to hide it. His hair was silver, not unusual in Gotham; it fell into turquoise eyes and down his back. He wore a black suit and had an arrogant air about him.

Kairi was almost the exact opposite. She was shorter than Roxas, with wine-red hair that came a little past her shoulders, and had bright violet blue eyes. She wore a white button-up with a black skirt and was carrying a jacket that went over it. She had long socks and high-heeled boots.

"So, I heard a lot about you on the way here." Riku said, looking Roxas over. "You have a good record, it seems...and the people like you."

"Well, I just hope that it stays that way." Roxas said, picking through files. "Commissioner Leonhart already has a case for me to look over."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Which one is it? Want my help?"

"I think I can handle it." Roxas shook his head, smiling. "It's that bizarre man who called himself The Scarecrow. Someone dumped him through the window of the Police Station."

"Wow." Kairi glanced at Riku before turning back to Roxas. "Leon must trust you then. He'd never let anyone take on The Scarecrow if he didn't think they could handle it."

Roxas frowned. "Who is he?"

"A psycho." Riku muttered, shaking his head. "He used to be a man named Dr. Crane, but he made a drug where you experienced your worst fears. He used it on half of the city before he was stopped...but he had gotten away."

"That's..." Roxas didn't have a word, so he just shook his head and sat down. "Well, I'll do whatever it takes to get him in prison. That I can promise you."

Kairi nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're here, Roxas. I'll stop by tomorrow, okay? See how you're doing?"

"Yeah...thanks." the blond turned to Riku, giving a small smile. "It was nice meeting you, Riku."

Riku nodded. "You as well. I hope you can help this city, Roxas."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Well...this is cosy."

Axel looked around the large room. The tower was still under construction, so there wasn't anything but glass on all four sides. Gotham City stretched out before him at all angles, and he rather liked it. Much better than the view in Arkham.

"I picked it out myself!" a young women called from the stairs. "And I got us a little hide-away at the edge of the city, just in case."

Axel hummed, looking around again. "We'll start tomorrow. We'll need some helpers..."

Yuna nodded, saluting him before running off. The red haired man grinned to himself, watching her go. Yuna hadn't always been like this; that is, like him. She had been very professional when she had been his Nurse in Arkham. Back then, she was known as Aeris Grainsborough. But upon breaking him out, she called herself Yuna.

He had very fond memories of doing 'Therapy' with her. She didn't see what the others saw. She agreed with his thoughts that the world, that Society, needed to be fixed. So she broke him out, and she got them somewhere to hide.

He paced slightly, thinking. He had plans for this city. Big plans. This was the place that had turned their back on him, but it had made him realize what the world was really like. _'We'll need help....Local thugs will do for now, we only need them to get some attention to ourselves,'_ he thought, lightly tracing the scars on his face.

"Ax, I put the gasoline right where you asked me to!" Yuna yelled as she ran back up the stairs. "And I got the computer running. It's linked into Arkham like you wanted."

Axel nodded. "Good. We'll be recruiting for the next few days...on Friday, we should have enough people for our first job."

The brunette cocked her head, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to start with the mob first? It'll be tightly locked up."

"You'd be surprised." Axel argued lightly, tsking her. "The mob has gotten rather...arrogant. They think no one would dare cross them. Even with the new 'hero' going around. No, they'll be wide open. And then we go in and show them how...stupid they've let themselves become."

"Alright...." Yuna pushed her long, strap of hair from her should, grinning. "So...a few days?"

Axel smirked. "A few days."

"Don't you worry, Mr. Sinclair~!" Yuna jumped down the stairs three at a time. "I'll have you an **army** by the time we take them on!"

"That's why I have you around."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Well? Hate it? Like it? Yeah, I'm using Yuna. There'll be more familiar faces in this, don't worry. And please, vote on my profile page, I need to know by the next chapter!  
R&R


End file.
